


Kill Me.

by murderbreak



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbreak/pseuds/murderbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just in case any of you want to, I will happily take any prompts you may have. Come on in and ask me here, http://assembleyouassbutts.tumblr.com/ask </p><p>Enjoy~.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kill Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case any of you want to, I will happily take any prompts you may have. Come on in and ask me here, http://assembleyouassbutts.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> Enjoy~.

Tony knew he was going to die someday--whether it be from old age, some bad guy got to him, or, least possibly, his reactor finally just quits on him. He knew it would happen; it was inevitable, even for someone like himself.

"Stark."

A call of his name, a beckon of a finger, an unshakable allure that pulled him toward the God, toward the man he'd become familiar with.

That should have been his first clue.

A cold hand curled around the back of his neck and stone cold lips crashed into his. And just as quickly as they'd come, claiming his mouth, Tony's own lips began moving, and metal scraped against metal, Tony's suit against the God's armor. 

A hand, so familiar, rested on his chest, on the thing keeping him alive. That should have been his second clue.

But he was used to that gesture, to the feeling and comfort that hand brought. 

And that feeling of warmth, of comfort and love, of everything that kept him sane, was ripped away as the hand gripped the metal and pushed right through skin and muscle and bone, cleanly through.

Tony knew he was going to die one day. Just not then.

Not by the one he loved.


End file.
